


Stressed

by heelnev



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dry Humping, M/M, my nev...... my poor stressed boy......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelnev/pseuds/heelnev
Summary: Wade helps Neville de-stress.





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay SO... this is the first smut I've ever written that I'm actually posting. I'm pretty confident that it's at the very least decent.

“Okay, so…” Neville sighed and put the eraser of his pencil in between his teeth, biting down on it and staring down at the notepad that was resting in his lap. “What’s left for us to do?”

Wade was lying down at the other end of Neville’s bed, and he lazily lifted his head to look at him. “I dunno… We did all the research, right? Don’t we just have to write the paper now?”

“Seems that way. Although, I’m not so sure…” He clicked his tongue, taking the pencil out of his mouth and tapping it against the paper. “I feel like our work is a little lacking. We should probably look for another source just in case.”

“Come on, Nev, you’ve been stressing about this assignment for over a week now. Our stuff is fine, believe me.” Wade knew damn well that he didn’t agree to spend the night at Neville’s house just to do classwork the whole time. “Try not to worry so much.”

“But is it really? What if one of the sources that we're using is wrong? We should at the very least look for one more just to be safe. Ugh, I’m sick of these fucking contacts…” Neville muttered and reached up to rub at his eyes. “Hold on, I’ve gotta take them out.”

“Gross, don’t do that in front of me.” Wade flinched and looked away. “That’s so nasty...”

“So you can swallow my semen, but you can’t see me take out my contacts? Makes perfect sense.”

“Shut up, those are two totally different things.” Wade gave him a shove, noticing that he was now wearing his glasses -- the black framed ones that always made Wade’s heart pound for whatever reason.

What the hell was it about those glasses that he liked so much? They were a standard pair, one that he's seen plenty of guys wear before, and yet they never failed to turn him on. Maybe it had more to do with the man _wearing them_ than the actual pair itself…

Wade snapped himself out of his little trance to say, “You look like a dork.”

“ _You_ shut up.” Neville shoved him back before leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. “You make fun of me for my glasses, but you know that you’re gonna need a pair when you get older. Especially with how much you stare at your phone.”

“Excuse you, I take good care of my eyes, unlike you.”

“What are you talking about?” He scoffed.

“You’re working even though it’s dark as shit in here. That lamp isn’t helping at all. Focus on yourself before worrying about me. I’ll be fine.”

Neville rolled his eyes, looking at the small lamp sitting on his night table. It was true that it wasn’t lighting up the whole room, but it was bright enough for his needs. “Riiight. I’ll drive you to the eye doctor in thirty years.” With that, Neville looked back down at the notepad, putting the pencil in his mouth again.

Silence fell over the room. Wade wanted to look at his phone for a moment, but he didn’t want to prove Neville right, so he left it where it was, letting out a huff. He tapped his fingers against the comforter of the bed, his eyes shifting up to look at Neville. His brows were furrowed as he scribbled something down, his tongue poking out from between his lips. Wade swallowed and allowed his gaze to trail down the rest of his body.

_I really wish that he wasn’t so stressed,_ Wade thought to himself. Neville took his work so seriously, which was a good thing, but he always took it a little _too_ seriously. He was afraid that it wasn’t good enough no matter how many times people assured him that what he did was fine. He felt like he could do better and caused himself so much unnecessary worry. Wade could tell that he was beginning to panic and psych himself out over nothing. He desperately needed to calm down.

_Maybe I should help him out…_

“Hey…” Wade murmured as he sat up and crawled over to Neville, slowly taking the pad and pencil away from him and placing them aside. “I think you need to take a break from this.”

“But--”

“Nev, I didn’t come here to watch you work and stress all night.” Wade leaned in closer until their noses were touching, his expression looking a little devilish in the faint light. “I thought of something else we can do instead. Something that’ll help you relax a bit.”

“Oh?” A smirk spread across Neville’s face, his body visibly becoming less tense. “And what’s that?”

“I’ll show you.” He tucked some of Neville’s hair behind his ear before taking his face in his hands, pressing their lips together. He felt one of Neville's hands reach up and rest on the back of his head, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened.

Wade lowered his hands to Neville’s shoulders as he climbed on top of him, straddling him. He grinded down against him, resulting in a sharp intake of breath from Neville, who suddenly pushed him away. “Nev, what’s wrong? You okay?” Wade asked, eyes going wide.

“I just remembered,” Neville said. “My parents are downstairs.”

“Oh shit, you’re right…” Wade had completely forgotten about them. Neither he nor Neville had told their respective parents about their relationship. They knew about their sexualities, yes, but as far as they knew Neville and Wade were just close friends. If they were to get caught, then it would be an… interesting way to break the news to them.

“Do you think they’ll hear us?” Neville cupped Wade’s cheek.

“I don’t know…” He gently kissed the tip of Neville’s nose. “Do you want to stop, just in case?”

“Not really,” he replied, laughing a little. “Do you?”

“No.” Wade shook his head, wearing a small smile. That smile turned into a cocky smirk as he said, “If you don’t wanna stop, that means we’ll have to be quiet, huh? You think you can do it?”

“I think I can.” Neville licked his lips.

“That’s my Nev.” Wade reassumed his position on top of him, starting up his grinding again, slower this time. He bent down and started to kiss along Neville’s jaw, giving it a small bite before moving downwards.

Neville gasped softly when he felt Wade’s teeth graze against his neck. “Don’t you think people will notice? That’s kind of an obvious spot.”

“That’s true.” Wade clicked his tongue. “I should probably do it where people won’t see it then, hmm?” He sat up just enough to remove Neville’s shirt, beginning to lick and suck at his collarbones -- the place where he knew Neville was the most sensitive. Neville reached a hand up to his mouth and covered it, trying to suppress his whimpers as best as he could.

The small sounds that escaped Neville encouraged Wade to move his hips faster, wanting to draw out more of those noises. He knew that it was the last thing he should be doing if they didn’t want to get caught, but he couldn’t help it. Neville always sounded so _sweet_ , and it drove Wade crazy just hearing him.

Wade gently took Neville’s hand and moved it aside as he gave him another kiss, sliding his tongue in his mouth when the opportunity presented itself. Wade knew that he was close, but he didn’t want to come just yet. Not before Neville. He wanted to hold off for a little while longer.

“Wade…” Neville breathed out against his lips, his hips bucking up. “Wade…!” He gasped, and Wade quickly pressed their lips together again, helping to stifle the moan that escaped him as he came. Wade kissed him all though it, not wanting to pull away until he finished.

Wade finally backed off a moment later, giving Neville’s lower lip a small nip and tugging on it. “There. That wasn’t so difficult was it?”

“No…” Neville took a second to compose himself, running a hand through his hair. “That wasn’t too bad. Thanks for helping me out there at the end.”

“Of course. I know from past experiences that you don’t exactly come quietly,” he teased.

“Shut up.” Neville laughed. “Although if I’m being honest… That didn’t really help me to calm down.”

“How come?”

“My underwear is… kinda ruined now. I don’t know what I’m gonna do about that.”

“Oh…” Wade couldn’t help but snort. He’d completely forgotten to take them off and went straight into dry humping him. “My bad.” His fingers skirted down to the waistband of Neville’s shorts. “I guess that means you have to take them off now, right?”

“I guess so… Was this your plan all along? To get my pants off?”

“Hmm…” Wade tugged the shorts down a little, running one of his fingers along his hip dents. “Maybe.”

“You’re such a geek,” Neville said, though there was no malice in his words as he went to undress. “And… you don’t think my parents heard anything, do you?”

“I doubt it. They didn’t come knocking, did they?” Wade could tell that Neville still wasn’t so sure, so he stood up from the bed. “I’ll go take a peek downstairs and see what’s up. You stay here.”

Wade took a quick look out into the hallway, leaving the door to Neville’s room open a crack as he snuck over to the stairwell. He went down a couple of the steps as quietly as he could so as to not draw any attention to himself. When he was down just enough to see into the living room, he spotted Neville’s parents sitting on the couch, facing the TV and staring at whatever ridiculous program was airing.

_Are they even awake?_ Wade looked a little closer and saw that they were both fast asleep, seemingly undisturbed by what their son and his secret lover had just gotten up to. Wade breathed a sigh of relief, and he went back upstairs, eager to ease Neville’s nerves.

“Okay, so they didn’t notice. They’re actually asleep.” Wade shut the door to the room behind him, making his way back over to the bed and sitting down. “I think we’re good--”

Wade was interrupted by Neville suddenly jumping on him, laying him flat on his back. Wade blinked up at him, seeing the same sinister expression that he had worn earlier on his face. What the hell was he doing?

“If I’m remembering correctly…” Neville ran one of his fingers down Wade’s chest. “You never came, did you? I think we need to fix that.” Neville held Wade’s face in his hands. “But only if you can keep yourself from waking my parents up. Do you think you can do it?”

“Well, well... What's gotten into  _you_? ” Wade teased before wrapping his arms around Neville neck. “I don’t just think I can, I _know_ I can.”

“Cute.” Neville gave him a quick kiss. “And cocky. We’ll see if you’re still like this once I’m done with you.”


End file.
